


Suppose

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Everwood
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-03
Updated: 2003-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suppose you can get what you want...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suppose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [contrelamontre]() Fortune Cookie challenge. My fortune was "Suppose you can get what you want..." Written in something under an hour. Not sure how long exactly, as I'm sick right now and therefore have even less of an attention span than usual. Thanks to hyperfocused for quickly looking this over for me.

Bright looked up when he heard the bells jingle over the opening door. His heart sunk when he realized it was Ephram escorting Madison, with a hand at the small of her back, into the pizza place. Ephram noticed him and nodded, with one of those little half-smiles of his. Bright nodded, even as, inside, he was kicking himself.

"*Wingman*," Bright silently fumed. "What kind of an idiot am I?" He glanced over to where Ephram and Madison were settling at a table and he slouched a little lower in his chair. "But it's what he wants..."

"What about what *I* want?" He sat up straighter, fueled by a momentary wave of confidence. Then he spied Ephram and Madison again and confidence fled. He slouched back into his chair. "I never get what I want. Who does? Besides *him*." His face darkened.

"But suppose...suppose you *can* get what you want..."

A dreamy look passed over his face.

 _Bright looked up when he heard the bells jingle over the opening door. A smile lit up his face when Ephram stepped through the doorway and turned to him._

 _"Hey, Ephram, what's up?"_

 _"Nothing. I was looking for you." He was standing next to the table, looking down at Bright, with both hands shoved into his pockets._

 _"Yeah? What for?"_

 _"Oh. Uh...nothing." He leaned toward Bright. "Or at least...nothing we can do *here*." It was so cute how Ephram could blush and leer all at the same time._

 _"Oh, really now? Maybe I'm not that kind of guy. Maybe you need to wine me and dine me first." Bright grinned happily._

 _Ephram pulled one hand from his pocket and laid it on Bright's shoulder, letting his fingertips graze Bright's neck. "Oh, I think I know what kind of guy you are," he said quietly._

 _Suddenly, Bright was having a little trouble breathing. "Yeah," he replied, "I guess you do."_

 _Ephram girnned and squeezed his shoulder. "So let's get out of here then."_

 _Bright started to get up and follow him..._

And the bubble burst. "Yeah, nice fantasy, Abbott."

He looked up then and noticed Ephram studying him curiously. He smiled weakly and waved, then got up and left the restaurant. "Guess it's an early night for me."

(end)


End file.
